Hokage's Decision
by Andre 'Vortex' Prower
Summary: The Hokage decided having a team so similar to his own would be tempting fate, especially with Orochimaru's interest in Sasuke. So, he decided to transfer Neji to Kakashi's "Assasination" Team and place Naruto in Gai's "Frontline Assault" Team. (Blame plot bunnies) NaruHinaTen (might add more members)


The Hokage's Decision; Kakashi's and Gai's bet! (REWRITTEN)

* * *

Ohayo! I rewrote the entire thing so far. I haven't made the next chapter yet cuz...well, read my profile. (read: I am Shikamaru)

EDIT:

HELLO! I redid the story and instead of Uzumaki Hijutsu, I decided to use Inton, Yoton and Onmyoton. Of course, it would take time and I already have the weaknesses down. The weaknesses will be on my profile. The Chakra chains will be introduced in a later chapter...

Timeline:  
Naruto graduates  
Naruto meets Konohamaru  
This Chapter

* * *

The Hokage's office was filled with jounin, all of them getting their own genin team. Rather, they have already finished picking their genin team and were just waiting for the Hoka-

"Dismissed!" well, there's the signal.

"Except for Kakashi, and someone call Maito Gai here"

The room was filled with smoke, leaves and footsteps as the jounin left the room. A few minutes later, a spandex wearing jounin entered. Said jounin was known as Maito Gai, Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast.

"Ah, Gai, you have arrived"

"Yosh Hokage-sama! Why have you called me to your office on this youthful day!" the exuberant man shouted.

The Hokage already gave it some thought. Kakashi's team composed of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto would be a powerhouse of a team, as he imagined Jiraiya in Naruto's place, Tsunade in Sakura's and Orochimaru in Sasuke's. While, the possible result was tempting, it was too risky. Especially with Orochimaru's sudden interest in the Sharingan...That team would benefit from having Hyuuga Neji in it.

_"Yes, a Genjutsu/Medical Nin, a tracker and a Ninjutsu user"_

Gai's team on the other hand was more of a frontline type of team. They probably would be the team to be used when allowing comrades to retreat. With Tenten's small but growing fame as Konoha's Weapon Mistress and Lee's moniker as Konha's Blue Beast. Neji, while effective, was more specialized in fights with small numbers, not the ridiculous kinds that Gai's team will be facing. Naruto would be a perfect match with his **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, and his ninjutsu aptitude. With a deep inhale from his pipe he began;

"Gai, Kakashi, I request both of you to switch Neji and Naruto's places in your teams"

"Nani!?" the two shouted in unison.

The Hokage sighed and explained his thoughts with them.

"Hokage-sama! While I understand your youthful suggestions, my team has been working for a year now and this will ruin their youthful teamwork!"

Kakashi shrugged, "I don't mind. While I would really rather train Naruto, I understand your position in this Hokage-sama. Neji is already a taijutsu specialist, and Gai wouldn't really be able to help his Gentle Fist, I on the other hand will be able to teach him some Ninjutsu. Naruto on the other hand will be okay with a few scrolls, given him learning the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** and its Kinjutsu variant in a few hours. He would also benefit from Taijutsu training given his ridiculous stamina..."

"It is nice to see you agree with me Kakashi and your input only furthers my point"

"But Hokage-sama!" Gai cried out.

"Gai, Naruto wouldn't flourish under a genius like Kakashi because Naruto is a genius of hardwork"

Gai's eyes started burning with youth at the realization...wait...are his eyebrows burning off?

"Kakashi! I know my youthful challenge now!"

"Huh?" Kakashi looked up from his book and paid some attention to Gai.

"If even one member of my team outlasts the members of your team, you will remove your mask in front of at least 5 comrades" Gai shouted.

Kakashi paled at the thought. He was already aware of Naruto's ridiculous luck. He was pretty sure he was the Avatar of the God of Luck or something.

"And if one member of my team outlasts the members of your team, you will stop wearing spandex for a year" Kakashi countered.

Just like Kakashi, Gai paled but his eyes burned with youthful fires even brighter than before.

"Yosh! You have a deal!"

"As the Hokage, both of you are to follow this agreement, unless you want to do D-rank missions for as long as I want"

The two sweated but hoped for the best that their respective teams would win. Kakashi had his doubts though.

"Dismissed"

Gai quickly ran out of the door, already preparing for his last team meeting for this week.

"Hokage-sama, give Naruto this scroll, it contains a...very important technique" Kakashi spoke as he tossed the aging village leader the aforementioned scrolls as said village leader's eyebrows rose at a 'very important technique'.

"Sayonara!" just as Kakashi disappeared in a **Shunshin**, Naruto barged into the room.

"Jiji!" Naruto shouted as he held out his hand, a couple of pieces of chakra paper, "I found a few pieces of paper somewhere! They look pretty special...so I was wondering if you knew what these are..."

"That's chakra paper Naruto, if you channel chakra into them, they will show you your element" the wizened leader explained.

Naruto promptly channeled chakra into it, only for it to split in half, "That means your affinity is wind Naruto"

Just as he finished the statement, one half became pitch black while the other turned pure white, causing the Hokage's eyebrows to be hidden under his hat.

_"Inton and Yoton? Just like the Sage of Six Paths"_

"What does this mean?" Naruto asked.

"That's...interesting. Just...don't abuse it okay?" the Hokage answered as he looked towards the hidden ANBU, who understood what he meant.

_Keep it secret for as long as you can._

Then again...Naruto didn't know that.

Hiruzen then grabbed 2 scrolls from on top of his desk, and another he produced from somewhere. He then tossed 3 of them towards Naruto.

"One was a gift from Inu-san, one is from me, and the last one is for your new...abilities"

"Arigato Jiji!" Naruto smiled and dashed out of the room, heading towards Ichiraku Ramen...obviously.

* * *

By the time Naruto had arrived home from his ramen binge, it was already fairly late. A few more hours and it'd be time to sleep. He grinned as he opened the one of the scrolls. He remembered that whatever the **Kage Bunshin **learn, see, do or whatever, the original receives their memories. This meant he could do a bunch of reading without too much hassle!

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

A puff of smoke signalled the creation of a Kage Bunshin, which grabbed the smallest scroll his Jiji gave him.

"Yosh! Let's learn what we can!" the original cheered.

Naruto quickly opened the biggest scroll, the one that explained his new powers.

**_The Theory of the Inton, Yoton and Onmyoton_**

_Inton and Yoton were the abilities of the Sage of Six Paths. With Inton, he could make anything into reality, and with Yoton, he can make his fantasies real, or make them come to life. By combining both into Onmyoton, he was granted the ability to create all things, 'Banbutsu Sozo'. _

_Inton can make anything you dream of real with a mere thought. Of course, you have to know what makes the said object. Simple things like a sword wouldn't take too much foreknowledge. However, creating clothing would be a bigger problem. To put it simply, the more compicated an object, the harder to create. Genjutsu falls under Inton. Of course, everything you create will be only an illusion. Inton is usually associated with the mental or spiritual portion of chakra. _

_Yoton can give life to anything. This means, in theory, you can bring the dead back to life. Of course, the most obvious use would be to heal injuries, or more specifically, accelerate their healing. Inton is mostly associated with the physical portion of chakra. The physical portion of the chakra is found from your muscles, a good example would be your heart._

_Onmyoton would be the most useful. By using both Inton and Yoton in conjunction with each other, one can manipulate reality itself. A good example would be regrowing lost limbs, by creating an illusion with Inton and making it real with Yoton, one could create, literally, anything. Of course, recreating lost limbs using illusion will need knowledge on the medical subjects, anatomy and other things._

_Of course, the easier way to do this is to use Inton to make an illusion of the object and Yoton to make it real._

While he didn't understand some of it, he got the gist of it. He could create ANYTHING! Then he realized he would need to study, making him pout. But...kunai and shuriken are just pieces of metal right? He just needed to visualize it. He then remembered Iruka-sensei's lessons.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"To create Genjutsu, one must have the foreknowledge on the things you will make an illusion out of. Making a Genjutsu of kunai and shuriken wouldn't be too hard so it will be a fairly simple illusion to create"_

_Iruka then made a few drawings on the board to represent what was happening in real life and what was happening in the illusion._

_"To create more complicated illusions with traps, loss of limbs, enemies, and other things; one must study on the things you will make an illusion out of or else the opponent might realize the difference and break the illusion"_

**_END_ FLASHBACK**

"So...Inton would need concentration..."

Naruto closed his eyes in concentration and visualized a kunai; somewhat heavy, solid and rigid.

He opened his eyes to see a black outline of a kunai in his hand.

"Yoton would be needed to make it real...so..."

Naruto grabbed some energy from the strongest muscle he could think of...his heart. Then he poured the smallest amount of it he could into the visualization as he grabbed another kunai from his pouch. He compared the two, noting that they had the same weight, but instead of being dark grey, his kunai pure white...with a black grip. He grabbed the gray kunai and stabbed the white one to check it. Smiling as he saw that they were essentially the same, he focused on creating shuriken doing the same process. Visualize and fill with chakra. He frowned as he noticed it took quite a while to make kunai, around 5 seconds whilst the shuriken took a bit shorter time...around 3 seconds. He also noted that the shuriken was white. But hey! He was gonna be a badass dude who throws white weapons! 'sides, they'd probably be blinded when they look at it...now only if he could make it color orange...

He then remembered that **Kage Bunshin **also can help him in training, as it said in the Forbidden Scroll.

_10** Kage Bunshin** and 4 hours later..._

Naruto looked around the room and decided to look for the other scoll, only to slip on something and become one with the floor.

"Ow!" Naruto muttered as he clutched his head.

He looked towards the perpetrator only to find a scroll. He quickly grabbed it and opened the scroll to see some text on the top.

_This is a storage scroll Naruto-kun. Congratulations for graduating. Think of it as a late gift, it took a while to get it in your colours._

Naruto placed it on a table when he poured chakra in it, and with a poof of smoke a bunch of new outfits appeared!

"Sugoi!"

Suddenly Naruto felt a huge headache as the memories of other clones hit him...while he was standing.

"Nighty-night" Naruto muttered swaying drunkenly as he entered the realm of unconsciousness.

BANG!

Naruto would be waking up with one hell of a headache...

"Ugh...my head hurts" Naruto groaned as he sat up.

"Why am I on the floor?! Oh right...**Kage Bunshi**n backlash"

He quickly stood up and placed himself on a chair as he filtered through his memories.

_"__**Sennen Goroshi**__?" _Naruto was confused at the name until he sorted through the memory of how to perform it.

_"That's a thousand years of pain alright"_ Naruto shivered. That...had to hurt...a lot, _"What does it mean by using it on...overly youthful people?"_

Naruto looked towards the table to see a bunch of new outfits.

_"Oh yeah! Jiji placed them in a scroll"_

Naruto promptly grabbed the new outfits and placed it inside his cabinet, replacing the orange monstrosities with something...a wee bit less orange.

Naruto then remembered what he was doing last night.

"Yesterday, it took me 3 seconds to make a shuriken" he muttered.

Visualize. Apply Chakra.

Naruto grinned. 1 second. He gave it more thought...

_"Shuriken, kunai, rods, staves and possibly blades are simple and not very complicated. The more complex objects would maybe take more time. Like clothes maybe? Let's start with a sword first"_

Naruto then visualized a simple ninjato and solidified it with chakra. It took a good 30 seconds to create. He frowned as he easily broke the sword by bending it. His brain noted that the sword blade was white and hilt was pitch black.

"Now how do I get rid of this..." Naruto then sat on the floor as he held the two pieces before grinning.

He forced his chakra into the objects which then exploded into blue flakes, _"I'll call this_ _**Uchikudaku**"_

_An hour of experimentation later..._

"The bigger and more complicated it is, the more time it takes. Larger objects probably need more Yoton chakra to be sturdy..." Naruto concluded and threw glance at his bed...

"30 minutes?!"

* * *

"Ah! I feel much better already!" Naruto grinned.

He looked towards the outfits and picked one of the jackets up.

"Sugoi! I'll look so badass with this!"

After a few minutes of dressing up, he stood in front of a mirror and checked his get up. The jacket sleeves reached only until his elbows, the ends of them being wrapped with black leather which was held in place with brown strips? Straps? He was unsure of it himself. He still had the thing around his neck but there was an opening just above the zipper around a few inches wide. The shoulders were padded with dark blue padding (?) and had the Uzumaki swirl in the middle of it. Instead of long pants, he had a pair of shorts that reached until the middle of his calf. There was a blue stripe either side of extended shorts; it also had some wrapping around it on his right leg. He also had a brown leather belt on which a kunai pouch was attached to. Another kunai pouch was located on the same location of the wrapping. Finally, on the very end of the extended shorts, was some black wrapping not unlike the ones on the ends of his sleeves along with a pair of gray standard shinobi gloves.

(I suck at describing clothing; by the way I don't own the idea. He also obviously doesn't have the blades, replace the shoes with Shinobi sandals and that's what it looks like. It says it was done by Kinoichi, but I can't find anyone like that on deviantart. On my profile to find a link to it)

Naruto looked towards the clock, "Kuso! I'm almost late!"

He quickly ran out the door and locked it, placing the key in his pocket.

He was a bit tired, as evidenced by his breathing but it was worth it. Just as he turned a corner he bumped into someone.

"Sorry! I'm in a bit of a ru- Iruka-sensei?" Naruto apologized only to see he bumped into Iruka.

"Naruto! Just the one I was looking for!" Iruka eyed Naruto, "Finally got rid of the jumpsuit huh?"

Naruto pouted a bit, "Yeah, Ojiji got it for me!"

"Anyway Naruto, the Hokage told me you go to training ground 9 to meet your team. They apparently switched one of their members with you"

"Sugoi!" Naruto grinned and ran off.

Iruka shook his head, chuckling. He just had a feeling...that everything would be right in the world from now on.

When Naruto arrived at the training ground, he half expected a jounin would reprimand him. When he arrived, he only saw a bun-haired brunette sitting on one of the rocks.

"Ohayo!" Naruto called out.

The girl waved back and motioned him to come closer.

"So you're our new team member, huh?" the girl asked when he was in hearing distance.

"I guess so. Where's our other team mate and sensei?" Naruto asked, curious of the location of the missing members.

She sighed, "When Gai-sensei arrived, he started spouting about youth and then Lee joined in. It then degenerated into a 10 laps around the village contest"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, youth? He only knew one person that spouted out about youth...so this was the person...

"That sounds like Spandex-san" Naruto nodded sagely, "I guess he's Spandex-sensei now"

The girl started chuckling, "Nice nickname"

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto introduced himself.

"Tenten" she replied, to which Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Just Tenten?"

"Yeah, I'm just one of the orphans of the Kyuubi attack" Tenten answered sadly.

Naruto cringed and adopted a guilt look.

"I never heard of an Uzumaki Clan in the village..." Tenten added, trying to dispel the sad atmosphere.

"That's because the Uzumaki Clan lived in another country!" a shout answered.

The other two suddenly jumped and turned around to see Gai behind them.

"Gai-sensei/Spandex-sensei!"

"Ah! Ohayo Naruto-kun!" Gai shouted with exuberance as Lee entered the field.

"Ohayo Lee!" Tenten called out.

"Ohayo Tenten! Ohayo new team mate!" Lee answered back.

Tenten turned her attention back to Gai, "What do you mean the Uzumaki Clan lived in another country?"

Gai cleared his throat and motioned them to sit down, "Well you see, the youthful Uzumaki Clan lived in the village of Uzushiogakure. In fact, the Uzumaki Clan was, for all purposes and intents, Uzushiogakure. During the Second Shinobi World War, many countries deemed the Uzumaki Clan too strong and attacked them with 25,000 soldiers. The Uzumaki Clan with a total of only 2000 members defended their village to the last man, to allow civilians and some royalty to escape. Konoha tried to send reinforcements but it was too late. Uzushiogakure has been destroyed, but not before killing at least 20,000 of the enemy!"

The three paid rapt attention to Gai as he explained the history, by the time he finished, their eyes were as wide as plates.

"Sugoi! My clan is awesome!"

"Such a powerful Clan!"

"So much youth!"

(I'm pretty sure you can guess who said what)

Gai turned around and pointed to the spiral on his back, "Nowadays, the shinobi of Konohagakure pay their respects to the Uzumaki Clan by wearing the symbol of the Uzumaki Clan. In fact, Naruto-kun here is, by technicality, the last of the Uzumaki Clan because he is the only registered Uzumaki that we know of"

The two genin looked at Naruto, as if expecting him to do something.

"What? I ain't gonna be all like Sasuke-teme demanding you to kiss my ass or something!"

Gai coughed, gaining the attention of his students.

"Now, as you can see, Naruto-kun is our new team member. As per arranged by the Hokage. Because he is new to our team, we will begin introductions. This will also allow us to see how far you two have progressed!"

The three looked at each other, then at Gai.

"Yosh! Okay! My name is Maito Gai and I like training, youth, and teaching my youthful students! I don't dislike anything. My dream is to see you three become magnificent and youthful shinobi!" Gai...youthed.

(AN: Yes, I finally decided a verb for Gai)

Lee stood up, eyes burning with the flames of youth, "Yosh! My name is Rock Lee! I like training with Gai-sensei and my teammates! I don't dislike anything! My dream is to prove that anyone can be a shinobi without ninjutsu or genjutsu!"

Tenten sighed at their antics, "My name is Tenten. I like training, pointy things and practicing my marksmanship. I dislike pickled plums. My dream is to become a great Kunoichi like Tsunade-sama!"

Naruto stood up and, much to Tenten's relief, without the burning flames of youth, "Yosh! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like training, ramen and learning new jutsu! I dislike the three minutes it takes to cook ramen, Sasuke-teme and the stupid **Bunshin no Jutsu**, it's not my fault I don't have the control. My dream is to become Hokage!"

Suddenly Gai jumped up;

"Okay! We are going to spar to see how far you two have gone and see how good Naruto-kun is. First off is Lee!"

"Hai Gai-sensei!"

Both Lee and Gai got into the same stance before Lee rushed in, shouting, "**Konoha Senpu!**"

Lee quickly threw a high kick and followed with a low kick, both of which Gai easily dodged.

The rest of the match was fast as there was a bunch of green blurs. This went on for around 5 minutes before Gai called the match and called in Tenten. The match went almost the same except this time, Tenten was mostly on the defensive with her kunai and-

_"Where did she get that sword?!"_

The match lasted only half as long, around 2 minutes because Tenten did not have as much stamina as Lee. Naruto noted that while both of them came out with bruises, which were much more visible on Tenten's smooth, beatifu- Naruto quickly shook his head. He almost thought that Tenten was beautiful. Not that she was ugly, Tenten really was pretty. But...she liked Sakura-chan...right?

"Okay! Naruto-kun, we are going to spar. I want you to go all out okay?"

Naruto's brain was already in hyper drive as (pranking)instinct and his battlefield genius came into play.

"Begin!"

Naruto quickly threw down a smoke bomb, disguising his movements as Gai stood in the same position. Suddenly a kunai was launched at him which he just sidestepped to dodge as the kunai embedded itself into the tree behind him. Two Narutos came out of the smoke as they rushed at Gai from two directions.

_"Interesting tactic, I thought he said he hated __**Bunshin **__though?" _Tenten thought.

The two Narutos jumped into the air and delivered a kick at Gai, only to be dispelled by a punch. The smoke from the bomb dispersed as Naruto stood in the same position. Gai took a stance before the Naruto in front of him just gave him a peace sign as it dispelled.

_"A clone!? Where is the real one?"_

Gai heard a pop as he looked behind him to see Naruto in a Tora seal.

_"Is he going to use a Katon at point blank range?!" _Tenten thought.

"**Konoha Taijutsu Ougi: Sennen Goroshi!**" Naruto yelled out with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Gai's face contorted into one of fear before looking constipated as he was launched a few meters in the air and landed with his butt held high as he rubbed it.

"S-s-such an u-u-unyouthful attack" Gai cried out pitifully.

_"WHAT KIND OF ATTACK WAS THAT?!" _Tenten shouted in her mind.

Tenten sweatdropped as Lee tried to help Gai with Naruto chuckling sheepishly in the background.

"Lee! We must become more youthful to purge Naruto's hip and unyouthful ways!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

A beach with a sunset in the background appeared as the two hugged. This resulted in Naruto going into a coma of sorts...

Tenten walked over to a frozen Naruto, "Don't worry. You'll get used to it"

Naruto, now broken from his self-induced coma, grabbed a rock from the genjutsu...just as Gai broke the genjutsu before motioning them to sit down. Naruto looked at his hand and saw the rock was still there before tossing it away.

_"If I didn't know any better, I would say they have Onmyoton"_

"Okay. I already told you your roles before, but because Naruto replaced Neji, there will be a few changes"

Gai looked over his students before he began his explanation;

"I want the three of you to discuss your abilities and then explain your roles when I come back"

Gai promptly left the training grounds, most likely searching for his eternal rival to check on their genin team/Neji.

"Let's start off with Lee" Tenten said.

"I am only able to use Taijutsu and not Ninjutsu or Genjutsu because of a medical problem, which also renders me immune to Genjutsu! I guess my weakness would be...ranged fighters and Ninjutsu specialists"

The three nodded as Tenten decided to continue, "I specialize in throwing weapons and using weapons in general. I only know the Academy Three jutsu and only basic Fuuinjutsu with decent chakra control. So I guess I would be somewhat disadvantaged against Taijutsu specialists, but I have no way to counter Ninjutsu specialists"

"I specialize in Ninjutsu I guess. I have a lot of chakra but I have almost no contro...wait a second"

Naruto abruptly stood up, "How did you get to pass the exams when you can't do jutsu! I failed the Genin Exams TWICE because I can't perform the **Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

Tenten looked shock. Failed the Genin Exams twice? It explains the hatred of the **Bunshin no Jutsu**...wait, can't do the **Bunshin no Jutsu**?

_"What was that technique earlier?" _Tenten thought.

"Well, Gai-sensei actually was able to convince the instructors I think" Lee said as Naruto sighed and just dropped on the ground.

"Bastards" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Anyway, as I said. I specialize in Ninjutsu and I have passable Taijutsu. I guess my weakness would be Genjutsu"

Everyone nodded.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted, gaining their attention, "I almost forgot to mention that I have something like a Kekkei Genkai I guess"

"Well?" Tenten asked.

Naruto held out his hand.

_"Visualize and solidify"_

Before their very eyes, a white shuriken appeared. He grinned at their shocked looks.

"With my Kekkei Genkai, I can create...well...anything I guess. I just learned of it yesterday"

Tenten then had stars in her eyes as she grabbed the shuriken.

"Sugoi!"

_"Best team mate ever! Who needs Neji when you got a cute blonde than can create anything I wa-I mean, he wants!"_

Suddenly Gai arrived.

"Well?"

Tenten stood up, "Well, Lee will be the first to engage with his speed and Taijutsu. Naruto will then enter with his Ninjutsu while I support them with throwing weapons. I will stay close to Naruto as it will allow me to break any Genjutsu placed on him and he can provide ammunition"

Gai raised his eyebrow at the last sentence, to which Naruto then created another shuriken, which Tenten then grabbed.

"Good job team! We will continue tomorrow! Consider this an off day!" Gai shouted as he left the training field, Lee following him.

Naruto looked at Tenten as she picked up the weapons she used during the spar.

"You need help?" Naruto asked.

"That would be nice"

Naruto looked at the field and sweatdropped. There were helluvalot of weapons.

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

Multiple puffs of smoke appeared all over the field which dispersed to reveal around 10 Narutos.

_"I dunno what he's thinking, a clone can't gr-"_ Tenten's train of thought was broken as the Narutos grabbed weapons.

_"Ooh...the training possibilities with solid clones! Actual targets that can fight back!"_ Tenten...went into training dreamland.

"Tenten!"

"Huh?" was the intelligent response

"We collected all the weapons already. You've been standing there for a few minutes" Naruto said as the clones placed the weapons on the pile.

"Sorry" Tenten apologized.

"That's okay!"

Tenten quickly grabbed a scroll and sealed all the weapons in a poof of smoke.

"Arigato" Tenten smiled at Naruto and promptly hugged him. Now while I would have placed here the fact that Naruto is 9 centimeters smaller than Tenten, it is not small enough for him for his face to be on his chest...sadly.

(Naruto: WHY!? I don't like being a midget...but I would've really liked to be smaller that day!)

"Pretty..." Naruto muttered with an atomic blush.

"What was that?"

"Ehem, I mean, you're pretty good at that" Naruto said as he pointed at the scroll, "Anyway, I got to go, see ya!"

Naruto quickly ran out of the training field, blush still clear on his face.

"At least someone thinks I'm pretty" Tenten muttered with a smile as she walked out of the training field.

* * *

Finally done! I redid the entire first 3 chapters...I'll replace them soon. I just need to...make more. Ehehe. I am writing them, and hopefully will be posted today...in like 10 or so hours. (I still have to sleep)


End file.
